Cappuccino
by Hwang0203
Summary: Kamu seperti Americano. Hitam yang tidak bisa kutebak tapi hangatnya menjalari tubuhku hingga malam tidak bisa tertidur. Katamu, aku seperti Moccaccino. Kalau kita berdua digabungkan akan seperti rasa Cappuccino yang pahit tetapi tetap terasa manis jika sampai di kerongkongan. [ChanBaek-HunBaek!Yaoi]


Kamu seperti kopi hitam yang pahit –Americano, katamu. Americano bewarna hitam yang sedikit encer, tidak seperti Esspresso yang kental dan langsung dari biji kopi yang digiling.

Kamu seperti Americano, menurutku. Hitam yang tidak bisa kutebak tapi hangatnya menjalari tubuhku hingga malam tidak bisa tertidur.

Kamu adalah definisi sesungguhnya Americano, _Dear_.

Tapi aku lebih suka Frappuccino. Dia lebih manis, lebih segar dan tidak bisa membuatku terjaga semalaman. Sangat berbeda sekali denganmu, _Dear_.

Frappuccino yang modern memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Americano yang kuno. Aku tahu itu.

Aku sendiri apa? Katamu, aku adalah Moccaccino yang terdapat pahit, manis dan kafein yang membuatmu terjaga. Meskipun manis coklat terhalangi pahitnya kopi, bagimu aku adalah takaran coklat yang pas untuk kopi.

Ah, kamu memang selalu memujiku, _Dear_. Tapi aku suka. Itu membuatku selalu merasa lebih hangat daripada kopi di saat hujan.

 _Dear_ , ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Ini bukan tentang Americano-mu, bukan juga _dia_ yang Frappuccino atau diriku yang kau sebut Moccacino.

Ini lebih menarik karena ini tentang kita –apakah aku harus memberi judul Cappuccino untuk kita?

* * *

" _ **Cappuccino**_."

Byun Baekhyun EXO | Park Chanyeol EXO | slight! Oh Sehun EXO

Romance | Life | Drama

Oneshot | Teen

 _Disclaimer_ : Ada salah satu cerpen buatan Linda Christanty yang sangat menginspirasiku untuk membuat fanfic ini mengikuti gayanya. Aku sekedar mengikuti gayanya, bukan menjiplak atau sekedar remake -karena jalan cerita beda betul. Kalaupun ada kesan bahwa memiliki kesamaan (mungkin ada yg baca karya beliau di bab 'Babe'?) tolong sampaikan padaku lewat PM atau meninggalkan review baik-baik. Jadi, aku tidak bisa memutuskan harus mencantumkan pen-name ku disini.

.

.

 _Special thanks: Untuk yang mengenalkanku bahwa Kopi tidak hanya dinikmati dalam satu rasa._

 _._

 _Enjoy to read my fic_

* * *

Kita bertemu lima tahun lalu, di kafe dekat stasiun Jung-gu memang ramai. Aku memesan Latte saat itu; karena satu-satunya kopi yang bisa kunikmati adalah Latte.

Meja penuh, hujan semakin deras mengundang banyak tamu –salah satunya kamu. Aku masih ingat persis bagaimana kamu datang, sedikit kebasahan lalu bertanya padaku: apakah kursi di depanku kosong sehingga bisa kau tempati?

Aku tersenyum geli sembari mempersilahkanmu. Cerita klasik sebenarnya. Aku yakin banyak sekali yang membuat kisah seperti insiden pertama kita.

 _Dear_ , kalau boleh, aku ingin kembali ke waktu itu.

Kita berkenalan disana. Dari obrolan selama dua jam itu aku bisa tahu bahwa kamu adalah karyawan baru di sebuah perusahaan otomotif sedangkan aku adalah editor novel. Otomotif dan bidang sastra bukanlah penggabungan yang baik. Tapi caramu yang selalu berhasil membuatnya terasa nyambung dan aku yang cerewet bisa membuat topik itu lebih panjang.

Hujan sudah reda, kamu buru-buru pamit karena ada janji. Sedikit menyesal kenapa saat itu kamu harus pergi menepati janji saat aku sudah nyaman mengobrol bersamamu.

Mendengar alasanku, kamu tersenyum meminta maaf. Dengan meninggalkan tissu dengan deret nomor dan alamat _e-mail_ juga dua gelas Americano pahit yang kau teguk.

Apa kau tahu; tanggal pertama kita bertemu di kalender aku lingkari dengan spidol biru dan berbentuk hati?

Ohohoho... kuharap kamu tidak melihat kalender lama itu. Aku bisa malu karena kau tertawakan.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari semenjak itu, aku mencoba menghubungimu lewat _e-mail_. Akan terasa aneh jika aku menghubungimu lewat nomor ponsel. Aku merasa lega ketika kamu masih ingat aku, masih ingat topik kita tempo hari.

Bodohnya lagi, kita tidak menyebutkan nama. Ahahaha, aku tertawa geli tanpa kau tahu.

Aku tidak akan menyebutkan namaku kalau kita tidak bertemu. Ternyata kau setuju. Kita punya janji minggu depan bertemu di kafe itu seusai jam pulang kerjamu.

Minggu depan datang juga. Bahkan aku sudah duduk di kursi yang kita tempat minggu lalu dan juga sudah memesan Latte beserta sepotong shortcake favoritku.

Ah, kamu datang! Bukan setelan jas dan juga tas kerja jadul lagi. Tampilanmu berbeda saat itu. Kemeja bewarna _navy blue_ yang lengannya digulung sampai siku, trouser bewarna hitam gelap yang sempurna untuk kau pakai! O-oh.. aku baru sadar rambutmu bukan lagi berbentuk jamur yang membuatmu terlihat muda, tetapi poni yang terkena gel rambut dibuat se-nyentrik mungkin.

Kau tahu, _Dear_ , sejak saat itu aku jatuh dalam pesona barumu.

Kamu tersenyum dan kembali memesan Americano. Aku tidak protes, toh itu kesukaanmu.

Sejak saat itu aku tahu namamu. Aku tahu kita ternyata seumuran meskipun aku lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu. Aku tahu hobimu dan aku merasa kita adalah klop.

 _Seperti Cappuccino_ , komentarmu sebelum menyesap Americano gelas kedua. Karena aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, aku hanya mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

Lima bulan setelah itu, setelah komunikasi dan beberapa momen yang kita lewati, aku tidak pernah berpikir kau akan jatuh cinta padaku.

Kau tahu; kita adalah menyimpang. Kau diatasku dan aku dibawahku. Kita berbagi kasih, berbagi sentuhan –singkatnya kita bercinta. Di apartemenmu yang berantakan dan penuh pakaian kotor.

Kita bercinta dengan gumaman bahwa kita saling memiliki. Perutku mual oleh gelitikan kupu-kupu. Aku ingin menangis karena kau.

Waktu dimana aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena memilikimu yang jatuh cinta padaku.

Paginya, aku terbangun tanpa kamu. Tetapi harum aroma kopi membuatku tahu bahwa kamu tidak membiarkanku sendirian. Tersenyum cerah, dengan dua cangkir kopi berada di genggamanmu. Dan sorot mata yang membuatku kakiku terasa lumpuh...

–aku tahu bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu, _Dear_.

Seperti kopi, aku kecanduan akan dirimu.

Seperti kafein, setiap malamnya aku akan terjaga karena terlalu bahagia memikirkanmu.

Apa yang kau campurkan dalam Capuucino kita pagi itu, _Dear_? Racikan apa hingga membuatku seperti orang sinting.

* * *

.

* * *

Kamu adalah deskripsi Perfect Americano, _Dear_.

Aku tahu kamu seorang yang ulet hingga dipercaya menjabat jabatan tinggi padahal baru satu setengah tahun bergabung. Aku tahu kamu tipe supel dan ramah sehingga banyak relasasi yang ingin bekerja sama denganmu.

Senyum yang kau hadirkan untukku adalah sejuta alasan kenapa aku bertahan dalam pekerjaan yang menguras tenaga. Karena setiap kali naskah novelis belum juga sampai tanggal tenggat –kamu akan selalu tahu bagaimana menyambutku yang kelelahan; kopi dan air hangat untuk mandi.

Kamu pintar bermain alat musik. Setiap kali nada yang kamu dengungkan maka aku ikut terhanyut. Seseorang dengan visual yang membuat kamu Hawa takjub padamu, _Dear_ –alasan utamaku maklum untuk cemburu.

 _Dear_ , kamu akan selalu tahu aku bagaimana.

Pernah suatu kali disaat kita menikmati hawa musim panas di halaman rumah orangtuamu, kamu bertanya padaku. Pertanyaan yang tidak pernah kuduga.

 _Menikah denganku?_ itulah pertanyaanmu. Hey, _Dear_. Lamaranmu sungguh tidak romantis!

Tidak, tunggu dulu. Bukan aku menolakmu, _Dear_. Aku adalah orang bodoh yang pertama untuk menolakmu jika itu terjadi.

Kamu tahu; kamu seperti Perfect Americano yang tidak kusuka: hitam, pahit, panas (kopi selalu panas). Sedangkan aku terkadang masih berangan-angan jika kamu adalah Frappuccino: manis, segar, tidak penuh kafein.

Waktu kuajukan alasanku untuk belum bisa menerima pinanganmu, kamu malah tersenyum lembut sembari berucap tidak apa-apa. Membelai suraiku yang diterpa angin musim panas.

Karena mungkin aku masih butuh seseorang yang sempurna untukku selain dirimu, itulah alasanmu untuk menghindari kenyataan bahwa aku menolakmu secara tidak langsung.

Jangan tutupi, _Dear_. Jangan. Biarkan aku juga tahu dari mulutmu. Ini sudah tiga tahun semenjak kamu bungkam untuk sebaris alasan itu.

 _Dear_ , aku lelah menunggu.

Hingga rasa lelah itu mengundangku menjadi orang bodoh untuk menolakmu.

* * *

.

* * *

Berpisah sementara mungkin adalah cara efektif. Kamu akan sibuk dengan proyekmu dan aku dengan naskah novelis yang kupertanggung jawabkan akan mendekati percetakan yang makin membuatku sibuk.

Saat itu, manajer mengumumkan editor baru untuk urusan genre thriller. Laki-laki juga yang lebih muda dua tahun dariku. _Dear_ , andaikan kamu melihatnya kamu juga akan berpikir sepertiku. Editor baru itu terlihat seperti Frappuccino yang baru dihidangkan di mejaku. Dia segar, penuh gejolak yang tipeku, dia tidak mengandung terlalu banyak kafein dan yang terpenting dia manis.

Oh Sehun, katanya saat menjabat tanganku dengan eskpresi flat. Tingginya hampir menyamaimu, jangan tanyakan dia setampan dirimu karena Sehun jauh lebih tampan darimu. Kulitnya putih pucat bersinar. Seperti Pangeran berkuda putih yang selalu muncul dalam dongeng mendiang ibuku.

Dia bahkan jauh darimu, _Dear_.

Karena dia masih baru, Manajer memintaku membimbingnya. Kita dekat, _Dear_. Hobi, kesukaan dan juga beberapa _item_ favorit kami ternyata sama.

Sebulan waktu itu dia mabuk di pesta perayaan penyambutannya. Dia mabuk berat dan juga aku yang ikut mabuk. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana caranya taxi bisa membawa kami menuju apartemenku. Bahkan aku tidak melihat adanya bingkisan di depan pintu –itu darimu.

Aku mabuk. Bersama laki-laki lain dalam apartemenku. Bahkan aku menghiraukan panggilanmu, _Dear_.

Malam itu kami bercinta. Sehun mengaku kalau dia hanya pura-pura mabuk berat sedangkan aku saja yang mabuk. Dia juga mengaku memiliki perasaannya padaku, dia jatuh cinta padaku, _Dear_.

Aku harus bagaimana? Pagi itu setelah kalimat ajaib yang Sehun utarakan, terlintas wajahmu yang tersenyum kecewa padaku.

Tetapi dasarnya aku memiliki jiwa petualang cinta, maka aku mengabulkan permintaan Sehun untuk memiliki _some relationship_ dan menyembunyikan statusmu untukku.

Aku kejam. Menolakmu, status kita yang membingungkan dan juga Sehun yang masuk diantara kita.

* * *

.

* * *

Pernah sekali kita bertemu. Tahun keempat ditanggal kau mengutarakan perasaanmu padaku, di tempat yang sama saat kita bertemu.

Kamu memintaku bercerita apa saja yang terlewati setahun tanpamu, aku juga berhak memintamu bercerita setahun tanpaku. Kita sama-sama memiliki kehidupan sendiri setahun dan sepatutnya kita harus berbagi.

Kita masih terikat, katamu sambil menyesap Americano.

 _Dear_ , kamu berubah. Rambutmu bukan hitam gelap seperti Americano, tetapi putih seperti _white frape_ dalam Frappuccino. Wajahmu bukan lagi gurat penuh gejolak jiwa muda, karena semakin banyak pengalaman setahun tanpaku pasti mengubahmu menjadi dewasa.

Bukannya aku tidak suka, aku suka malah.

Kamu bercerita, setahun kamu berkeliling Eropa tanpaku karena pekerjaanmu. Kamu juga bercerita dekat dengan gadis Eropa yang mengejarmu. Kamu bercerita lagi kamu menjalin hubungan dengan gadis Eropa itu dengan waktu sangat singkat: sebulan dengan waktu pendekatan dua minggu.

Aku ingin tertawa. Kamu menggodaku, apakah aku ingin tahu seperti apa gadis itu karena kamu punya satu fotonya? Aku menggeleng kuat. Jangan, _Dear_. Aku pasti tidak sanggup. Karena nanti aku akan terus terpikirkan dan terjaga semalaman.

Ohh... hey! Kamu tidak berubah! Masih seperti kafein Americano yang membuatku terjaga!

Sekarang giliranku, _Dear_. Aku bercerita bahwa aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun lima bulan lamanya dengan pendekatan dua bulan. Tujuh bulan kalau ditotal. Lima bulan lainnya adalah menikmati kesendirian tanpamu.

 _Dear_ , kamu bertanya apakah aku bercinta juga dengan Sehun? Aku menjawab jujur kalau kami bercinta sudah belasan kali.

Kamu tidak menunjukkan raut marah, tidak juga kecewa. Hanya kosong sesekali memutar pinggiran cangkir Americano-mu. Tidak ada yang bisa kubagi selain aku menyesap kembali Latte-ku yang dingin.

Kita diam. Hening. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu kita berbagi tawa. Hujan di luar sana deras sekali. Latte-ku mulai tidak terasa manis lagi, cangkirmu kosong dan tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menambah gelas ketiga.

Kamu bilang, hubungan kita ini abstrak. Sesekali melontarkan kata cinta, lalu berpisah sebentar bertemu lainnya untuk dibagi kisah. Kita kembali lagi dengan mempertanyakan; _apakah kamu adalah pelabuhan yang tempat untuk kapalku?_

Aku hanya diam. Black Forest yang kupesan tinggal separuh dan hawa dingin hujan membuatku tidak berselera.

Berpamitan dengan alasan ada pekerjaan. Padahal aku tahu bahwa kamu tengah gerimis. Aku hanya diam karena aku rasa, akan terjadi badai pada diriku.

Kulihat kamu menembus deras rintik hujan dengan santai seolah air yang menimpamu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding bebanmu. Sedangkan aku masih duduk disini memesan Cappuccino akan diri kita berdua. Menyesapi campuran kopi susu itu bersama badai milikku yang bercampur.

Pahit, manis... tentu saja asin.

 **.**

 **.**

Bingkisan yang kau tinggal saat malam panas pertamaku bersama Sehun adalah oleh-olehmu sewaktu dari Italia. Satu topless mini Cappuccino terbaik di Italia yang aku tahu seberapa dalam kamu merogoh kocek untuk ini.

Aku menyeduhnya beberapa sendok bubuk saat hujan di daerah apartemenku. Saat itu Sehun juga datang. Dia meminta malam panas untuk berlanjut. Aku menolak. Saat ini lidahku lebih ingin merasakan campuran kopi susu ketimbang segarnya Frappuccino.

Sehun kecewa dan pulang. Sedangkan aku menyeduh lagi untuk kedua kalinya Cappuccino darimu. Menyesapnya sembari melihat foto-foto kita berlatarkan hujan dibarengi petir.

 _Dear_ , aku kedinginan. Syukurlah Cappuccino membuatku hangat. Akan jauh lebih hangat lagi kalau kita menikmatinya bersama.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Dear_ , apa masih ingat waktu itu kutanya dirimu; seperti kopi apakah aku ini?

Kamu menjawab jujur, aku adalah Moccaccino. Rasa Mocca yang pernah kau sesap adalah perpaduan pahit, manis dan kafein yang sama kuatnya seperti Americano.

Padahal aku tidak pernah menjajal Moccaccino. Latte adalah favorit kedua setelah Frappuccino.

Katamu, aku seperti manisnya coklat. Manis yang tersembunyi oleh domain rasa pahit kopi. Tetapi setelah menyesapnya, kadar kafein dalam tubuh bekerja sehingga semalaman kamu terjaga.

Diriku seperti itu bagimu. Kamu membeberkan bahwa ketika kamu bertemu denganku, aku adalah pribadi yang unik yang tertutupi penampilan yang bukan seperti diriku. Setelah mengenalku lebih jauh, kamu malah terjaga karena memikirkanku yang mempengaruhi otakmu.

Aku tertawa keras saat itu. Bahwa pegawai kafe saat itu melirik kita sinis karena obrolan kita berdua.

Aku bertanya, apakah kamu tidak ingin tahu kopi seperti apa dirimu? Kamu menolak karena kamu sudah tahu.

Aha! Kamu mengintip buku jurnal yang kutinggalkan di apartemenmu minggu lalu 'kan? Disana ada catatan alasan kenapa aku memberimu julukan Americano –sama seperti kopi favoritmu.

Aku bertanya lagi, kalau kita berdua adalah jenis minuman kopi apa? Kamu tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya menjawab Cappuccino. Aku bertanya lagi; kenapa Cappuccino?

Kamu tersenyum kecil. Karena Cappuccino adalah perpaduan kopi dan susu vanilla. Kamu kopi yang kuat oleh kafein; tampak gagah dan tegas. Sedangkan aku seperti susu vanilla; lembut, harum dan menenangkan. Kalau kita berdua digabungkan akan seperti rasa Cappuccino yang pahit tetapi tetap terasa manis jika sampai di kerongkongan.

Kali itu, aku berani menatap cangkirmu yang separuh kosong –kopi yang sedari tadi kau sesap.

Bukan Americano, tapi Cappuccino yang kau sesap.

Dan cangkir hangat dalam genggamanku adalah Moccaccino.

* * *

...

* * *

Aku tenggelam dalam memoriku hingga tidak menyadari bahwa kamu telah datang ke apartemenku dengan dua gelas kertas berisikan kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap. Meletakkan di meja kecil lalu melepaskan jas dan juga dasi yang hampir mencekikmu.

Kamu bertanya, apakah aku menikmati hari Minggu yang menyenangkan bersama Frappuccino? Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu singkat lalu menyesap Cappuccino yang kau bawa. Kamu malah tertawa kecil lalu merebahkan tubuhmu yang lelah untuk berada di sampingku. Katamu, lelahmu berkurang banyak saat memiliki waktu berdua bersamaku dan bersama kopi kita.

Berkali-kali aku merenungkan hal ini, kita sudah dua bulan tinggal di apartemenku tanpa status hubungan yang jelas. Entah kita berlanjut atau tidaknya, kita masih saling berhubungan juga saling membutuhkan. Meskipun harus ada Frappuccino yang dingin diantara Americano serta Mocca yang panas. Kamu sama sekali tidak mengeluh tentang ini, tidak keberatan jika aku membaginya walaupun aku yakin kamu tidak merasakan keadilan dariku.

 _Dear_ , aku jahat ya?

Cappuccino kini bukan lagi campuran antara susu dan kopi yang pas. Kopi yang lebih dominan daripada susu yang manis. Kamu yang mencintaiku lebih dan aku yang selalu meragukan.

Tidak heran kenapa Cappucino malam ini sedikit lebih pahit.

 **.**

 **.**

Rahasia yang terus ditutupi juga akan terus tercium. Sehun tahu keberadaanmu dan pentingnya kamu untukku, _Dear_.

Frappuccino dingin, hatinya sekarang pun mendingin. Sehun tidak menghubungiku semenjak kemarahannya. Di kantor penerbitan pun dia bersikap seolah kami tidak dekat sama sekali. Entah kenapa, aku justru merasa lebih baik begini. Lebih baik jika kehangatan itu tidak diganggu oleh sesuatu yang dingin dan ikut mendinginkan salah satunya.

Dulu, Moccaccino yang panas perlahan menjadi dingin karena berdekatan dengan Frappuccino yang segar. Sekarang Moccaccino itu kembali hangat karena Americano jauh lebih baik memberikan kehangatan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

Ah, itu kamu, _Dear_.

Aku teringat kamu. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memikirkanmu. Apa aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu?

* * *

.

* * *

Malam itu; setelah aku mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa Frappuccino dingin tidak bisa bersanding dengan Moccaccino hangat, kita bercinta di apartemenku.

Bercinta hingga aku lupa tubuhku perlu istirahat sedangkan kamu seakan lupa bahwa dunia ini tidak hanya untukmu saja.

Aku terbangun lebih dulu lalu melihat wajah tidurmu. Sekali ini aku baru melihat rupamu yang tenang, yang juga ikut membuatku tenang. Aroma khasmu menyeruak tajam menjadi aroma favoritku kedua setelah kopi.

Kamu; mengajarkan bahwa mencintai seseorang bukanlah ada syarat dan alasan.

Tanpa syarat. Tanpa alasan apapun. Perasaan itu murni abstrak dan tidak bisa ditebak ataupun diprediksi.

Mencintai adalah seperti mengkonsumsi kopi. Kafein yang terkadang menjadi bumerang bagi tubuh yang juga membuatmu semakin kecanduan.

Katamu, cinta itu seperti kafein dalam kopi.

Kali ini aku menyiapkan kopi untuk kita berdua. Bukan Americano lagi, bukan juga Latte atau Moccaccino. Aku bahkan menyingkirkan jauh-jauh Frappuccino untuk pagi yang tenang.

Kali ini adalah dua gelas Cappuccino.

Dan kamu terbangun menyusulku untuk mencicip kopi pertama pagi itu. Bukan Amerincao, seperti kataku.

Pertanyaanmu adalah yang kunantikan: Kenapa pagi ini bukan Americano dan Latte?

Karena... takaran susu dalam Cappuccino kini menjadi seimbang dengan kopi.

Karena, aku mencintai setulus kamu mencintaiku. Tanpa ada keraguan lagi juga tanpa syarat.

Kita berciuman panjang pagi itu, melupakan dua gelas Cappuccino yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol," kalimat petama seusai acara ciuman itu.

Kamu tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu membuatku merasa dunia akan baik-baik saja jika ada kamu.

"Dan aku lebih mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun." aku tidak pernah merasakan kelegaan luar biasa ketika kamu membalas kalimatku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| end ||**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Membaca karya Linda Christanty seperti obat penyembuh dari WB's.

Ada yang ngeh sama alurnya? Gini lho, intinya Baek lagi flashback tentang Chanyeol sama Sehun. Untuk bagian membingungkan kayak 'lamaran' itu, Chan ngelamar tapi ditolak. Karena emang dasarnya Baekhyun punya jiwa petualang, dia masi belum yakin sama Chan. Baru ketemu Sehun yang bener-bener sesuai sama keinginannya, tapi tetep aja dia terlanjur cinta sama Chan. Ribet ya? Hahaha, pokoknya gitu deh.


End file.
